¿Te acuerdas la primera vez…?
by Japiera
Summary: Viñeta. Salvo un par de detalles, Tsukishima lo recuerda bien, pero... ¿qué te falta? [Atención: TsukiYama subido de tono] [Para Misao Kirimachi Surasai, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**¿Te acuerdas la primera vez…?**

 _Un TsukiYama subido de tono para una sopa miso_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

¿Te recuerdas la primera vez que le metiste mano?

Creíste que por tomar la iniciativa te tocaría arriba; lo intentaste.

No era necesario emborrachar a nadie. Ambos sabían lo que querías, y Yamaguchi también lo quería.

Había mucha tensión acumulada: así siempre inicia todo lo que guarda relación contigo.

Pero, de todas formas, te bajaste una botella de vodka tú solito, por si necesitabas una excusa.

Y, de todas formas, te encargaste de rellenar el vaso de Yamaguchi cada tanto, por si él también necesitaba una excusa.

¿Te recuerdas la primera vez que le metiste mano?

Ninguno de los dos podría olvidarlo, aunque es probable que se te hayan pasado algunos detalles.

Por ejemplo tu camisa, que perdió casi todo sus botones. No tienes idea quien tuvo la culpa de aquello.

O ese enorme cardenal que te apareció en la entrepierna…, puedes deducirlo, sin duda, pero no es una memoria que conserva.

Te gustaría conservar aquel recuerdo porque sin dudas fue placentero. No dejas, en tu cabeza, de recrear mil escenas.

Pero no es necesario perderse en el imaginario, te quedan otros tantos recuerdos. Por ejemplo:

Que lo seguiste al baño cuando fue a mear, y mientras se lavaba las manos, no pudiste más.

Te acuerdas de ese miedo que te subió como vómito cuando Yamaguchi reunió fuerzas para correrte la cara. Pensaste que todo había terminado, que lo habías estropeado.

Pero él solo quería quitarte tus gafas, que le estorbaban, y retomó tus labios, justo allí donde habían quedado.

—Cama —te pidió falto de aliento.

No, no te lo pidió, te lo ordenó, y tú, como nunca, metiste la cola entre las piernas y le obedeciste.

Ahí no te recuerdas mucho. Debieron de subir las escaleras, y desnudarse en el camino. Cuando te regresa la conciencia ya estabas sin tu camisa, sin tus calzoncillos, y con las rodillas de Yamaguchi hundiéndote las costillas; con su boca lamiéndote los sobacos y mordiéndote cada tanto la barbilla.

Diste gracias que tus padres se hubieran de viaje, solo ellos dos.

Diste gracias que no te dejaran al cuidado de Akiteru.

Diste gracias y lloraste cuando Yamaguchi te embistió con todo, y tú te derramaste sobre la colcha de tus padres.

—De nuevo —ordenaste tú, lo gemiste.

La segunda vez lo hicieron con más calma.

La tercera vez seguías abajo, pero esa vez Yamaguchi te cabalgaba.

Y ardiste, y te quemaste, y te cociste.

Conociste lo que es que la sangre se te acumule en la garganta, y que el grito se te escape sin remedio.  
Que tus pies se rigidicen, y hagan un vano esfuerzo por aferrarse a las sábanas.  
Sentiste tus nalgas contraerse antes de correrte, y tu piel hacerse agua.  
Y te sentiste a ti, haciéndote grande; y a él, volviéndote pequeño.

Le pides más, más, aunque te duela. Le pides más, más, aunque te sangre.

Y él te da más, más, aunque se drene. Te da más, más, aunque esté exhausto.

La yema de sus dedos presiona en tu abdomen, y sus dientes te raspan la escápula. Cuando te pones boca arriba nuevamente, entre el cansancio y la emoción, por alguna razón terminas mordiéndole el cabello, y es tan estúpido que ambos acaban riendo.

Te encanta. Te gusta tanto esa risa. Si te equivocas, no tienes más que seguir intentándolo.

La cuarta vez le haces el amor sin dejar de hablar. Pruebas con hacerle cosquillitas tras las rodillas. Te gusta demasiado esa risa.

Al día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, te duele un poco la cabeza y estás lleno de agujetas. Distingues la figura de Yamaguchi a tu lado, y lo despiertas para preguntarle por tus lentes. Yamaguchi en respuesta, te abraza y te utiliza de almohada. Se te escapa un quejido. Tanto placer te duele al día siguiente: tu piel se siente sensible, y se te resienten las costillas.

Entrecerrando mucho los ojos, además del cardenal en la entrepierna, descubres un entramado de rasguños compartidos por todo tu cuerpo. Fluidos secos que se te pegan al vello y rastros de semen en la moqueta.

¿Te recuerdas la primera vez que le metiste mano a Yamaguchi?

Al cabo de unos días, pediste hora al oculista, para que te recetara lentillas.

Porque salvo los botones de tu camisa y el hematoma en la entrepierna, retienes tantos detalles que te empieza a hacer daño. Lo recuerdas en la noche, cuando cierra los ojos, y a ojos cerrados te desvelan las memorias. Se te va la sangre, te da anemia; el solo tacto de tu piel con el colchón revive aquella noche que se convirtió en tu explosión.

O el olor a vodka, o cuando te recortas los cabellos del sobaco. Sientes a Yamaguchi sobre ti incluso cuando te estás afeitando. Sin embargo, ese Yamaguchi de tus recuerdos, que tiene olor, temperatura, y tiene voz…, a ese Yamaguchi le falta lo mejor.

—¿A dónde vas? —te preguntó Yamaguchi.

A ese Yamaguchi le falta la expresión de la pasión.

—A la óptica —respondiste—, a buscar mis nuevas lentillas.

 _Quizá sea un poco masoquita_ , piensas.

¿Te recuerdas la primera vez?

La siguiente no solo la quieres recordar, también la quieres ver.

Y que traiga las consecuencias que traiga.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

 _Miso-senpai, loca querida mía: no sirvo para escribir porno, no sirvo. La experta eres tú, lo serás siempre. Yo ni debería llamarme aprendiz tuya porque te deshonro. A veces, me pregunto si estoy narrando o escribiendo tratados de anatomía humana haha. Bien, sea… después de mucho rabiar, salió una cosa que, sin ser porno ni un artículo biológico, creo que puede llamarse erótico. Que lo pases muy bien hoy, en tu día._

 _Y a quienes leyeron, y tienen ganas de más TsukiYama subido de tono, vayan a leer las historias de mi senpai cumpleañera **Misao Kirimachi Surasai**_ , _y sus drabbles calientes_ Nubes en el Cielo Nocturno _, y también_ Cartografía _._

 _Hasta en otra oportunidad,  
 **J** apiera **C** larividencia_


End file.
